


【之焉/磊嘉】镜面泪痣

by urworstnightmare



Category: R1SE (Band), 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urworstnightmare/pseuds/urworstnightmare
Summary: 「情人最美是无辜。」*骨科，threesome，三观不正





	【之焉/磊嘉】镜面泪痣

正文

  
1  
“为什么一睁眼就要摸手机啊。”焉栩嘉眯着眼睛挡住脸。

难道不去摸一具肉体更好。他想。

焉栩嘉把头发从夏之光耳后抽出来，栽倒在赵磊刚睡过的枕头上。赵磊这才空出手看他一眼：眼睛果然肿了。

他昨晚泪流得多，又磨到天亮才睡。可缺觉的瘟样同样很是迷人。

“你再睡会。”赵磊打开柜子，从里面抓出一套西装，“上周我去学校，老师说你实验课都在犯困。”

“春困秋乏。”焉栩嘉蹭了蹭枕头，对着镜子里赵磊窄窄的身量发呆，“哥，扣子扣错了。”他笑，“我看你也没好到哪去。”

赵磊愣了下。

又把衬衫开膛破肚，解开重扣。

他大哥总是看起来瘦骨楞楞，肩线时常挑不足外套的垫肩。一截过长的发梢塌在后颈上，像蔓枝的盆栽。

他有多有力焉栩嘉是知道的。手指的握力和腰腹的紧绷都不会骗人。

真的打起架来，夏之光也未必能占多少上风。

赵磊转了下眼睛，“看着点时间。别像上次一样睡过了。”

焉栩嘉坐起来一点，“你就走了？”

“这么早。”他说。

被子堆砌在他坦白腰腹上，到了胯边就刚好停住，像衷心的附庸。

赵磊踩着拖鞋停下来，“...哥哥下楼挪个车。你叫下你二哥快收拾，等会送你们去学校。”

赵磊抓着车钥匙上来时夏之光和焉栩嘉已经坐在餐厅分三明治吃了。

他看了眼表。夏之光咬着面包里的生菜看了眼他。

“能走了吗？”赵磊问。

焉栩嘉嘬了口手指，立刻去抓书包，用干净的那只手去推他，“夏之光你好了没。”

他二哥叉着腿靠在椅背上，周一的早晨难得失了精神面貌，困得像只刚参加缉毒任务返程的黑背。

焉栩嘉抽了张抽纸擦桌子。夏之光冷着脸白了他一眼，刚剃短的鬓角有种格格不入的严苛。

“你校徽呢？今天周一，大小姐。”

焉栩嘉张了张嘴，没说出话，瞥了眼赵磊，飞速蹿回卧室去。

出来时手里捏着两枚闪闪发光的小物件，推到夏之光手里，“你的。”

今天的镜子怎么回事。赵磊折着手去蹭，抹上去的干污正好切开了他的脸。

赵磊扫了眼自己的领带，看见身后的影影绰绰，是弟弟们。

玄关朝东，是这个家一天中最亮的时间段，他们都被罩在澄明下。

焉栩嘉正别着头，等夏之光给他别校徽在领口。制服俗气的白边像一道装裱失误的宣纸，焉栩嘉是里面的画。

夏之光低头在他领子上来回摆弄，扯得焉栩嘉有点站不稳，小嘴张开骂骂咧咧了几句。

带好后他拍了拍焉栩嘉的胸口，去勾他的双肩包的包带。弟弟闪着眼睫去瞪他，少年人的神气和光亮溢出来，几乎漫到房间这边的他的脚面上来。

赵磊挪开眼睛。

“哥，嘉嘉说今天要坐后面。”锁门时夏之光说。

焉栩嘉跟在他身后摁电梯，“腰疼。我不想绑安全带。”

赵磊就说好。

九月里难得有这么晴的好天气。

他们站在电梯里，一路下沉。

2  
下午放学回来赵磊换了床单，水泥灰色。

焉栩嘉躺在上面的时候感觉好像躺在石头里。

赵磊冲了凉出来，焉栩嘉正趴在他的新床单上看steam的宣传册看得目不转睛。一道白茫的光打在他的小腿上。好像岩缝里碾开了一朵小白花。

“不做作业吗？”赵磊问。

焉栩嘉嘴一撇，伸手去拉他的浴袍，劲很小，但一下就拉开了。

赵磊就心知肚明。含糊着亲他，又伸手把床上乱七八糟的小东西扫下去。焉栩嘉呜咽了一声，说，“我的switch...！”

“摔坏了你赔不赔我？”

赵磊很轻地拨了下弟弟的额发。焉栩嘉像抓着浴缸边的猫一样抓着自己的手臂，好像一挨到床就会溺进去。

“我刚换的床单，你就乱要人，”赵磊几下把焉栩嘉摸得没有一句废话，“弄湿了赔不赔我？”

焉栩嘉的脚在他肩上蹬了一下，想了想说，“...那去沙发上。”

紧接着又坦荡艳丽地笑起来，用手挡着眼睛说，“我不稀罕。”

赵磊不知道他哪里学来这些话和这些不端的神态。他们心知肚明，对彼此心知肚明，至少在家里和在家里的床上如此。他反省了自己以往在床上的行径，哪怕弟弟又撒娇又撒泼，有时含过葡萄甜酒的嘴直接堵上来磨人，自己哪次不是温良谦恭，生怕万一忍不住的脏话和习性教坏了小孩——假如开了口，那又怎么是一句两句。

焉栩嘉看哥哥有点走神的样子，就凑上去蹭他的脖子，“...磊哥？”

赵磊愣了下，把他推回床上，“别吵。”

他把弟弟的校服从运动裤里抽出来，焉栩嘉顺着他的动作把腿屈起来，有点无助地抬起眼睛看他，像不知道接下来会发生什么。

赵磊心里又在叹气。

纵容还是纵容。

难得亲自去做前戏，仔仔细细地扩张，任由弟弟的大腿夹着自己的手紧紧地磨蹭，抽都抽不开，只好不停地在里面搅弄，用指节来堵住黏甜的水意。像去年夏天他们去葡萄园采了的白葡萄被放在木桶里碾破的那一步。

大白天的，腿根那一点点软肉震颤起来像果冻，焉栩嘉胸口起伏，嘴咬得又亮又红，不知道是羞耻还是单纯的爽。

焉栩嘉再开口就是气声，“哥哥...！”

赵磊停了下来。

焉栩嘉仰躺着看他。

淡色的薄唇抿得紧，好像从这张文明的嘴里不会吐出一个坏字。

“你...换一下好不好。”焉栩嘉唤他。

赵磊无名指上戴着戒指，想起来的时候已经顶进去了，圆滑的人金属环在穴内上下滑动，和他的主人一样并非善类。

赵磊退出来一点，分开手指剪出丝缕的黏液来，焉栩嘉一看就闭上眼睛。

赵磊压着他的上身，终于说，“怎么了？哥哥用手不可以吗。”

焉栩嘉深呼吸了一口，窸窸窣窣把腿分开，去勾他的肩，“可以。可以。”

他蹭上来吻他，“别的也可以。”

赵磊伏在他身上去嗅他的头发。焉栩嘉身上都是青草和太阳的气息，有种湿漉漉的朝气。他只是扶着家伙顶了顶，焉栩嘉反手去抓床单，等了一会，赵磊的性器还是在穴口勃发不入，没有半点要操他的意思。

他哪里受过这样的委屈。

要是二哥，早在推开房门的时候就扑上来把他办了。哪犯得上这些烦事。

赵磊听见焉栩嘉吞了下口水。

然后看见弟弟张开樱桃小嘴邀请说，“快进来...呜，哥...！”

实际上在他开口说第一个音节的时候赵磊就闯了进去。等到他喊“哥”这个音时，已经带了闷甜的颤音。

赵磊很想捏着他的脸告诉他“你知不知道你刚刚有多骚，你叫床的声音录下来在大街上一放，所有的男的都会瞬间硬掉。”

但他不能。

如果赵磊是国王，焉栩嘉就是他皇冠上的桂枝，堂皇漂亮，伴梦伴乡。可他不是。

他是普普通通一个人。

他怎么能去让他折枝。

焉栩嘉不爱出声。赵磊也是。

很多时候是被汗打湿的额发，和无言的纷乱的吻，他们好相衬，好契合，免去交流和磨合，身体直截撞出最汹涌的快意；天底下哪有不契合的兄弟呢。

焉栩嘉要射的时候照常知会了一声，泪眼朦胧去搂赵磊的脖子，絮絮叨叨喊他，哥哥。这种时候他总是格外粘人。

现在小孩坐在上面，喊他，“...磊哥？”

赵磊抿了下唇。一点点汗的咸。

“知道了。嘉嘉乖，再忍下。”

焉栩嘉就又颤抖着眼睫深呼吸，很乖得去扣他的手掌，像婚礼上要念誓词一样庄重又小心。

最后高潮的时候赵磊抱他的头在怀中，不停地用拇指去拨他的耳垂，喊他，“嘉嘉。”

焉栩嘉知道他是射了。这才动了动，看见赵磊抽出来，把套子打了个结丢在床边的垃圾桶里。然后又重新躺下来抱自己。

焉栩嘉躺在赵磊冷白的胸膛里。他的腿根上还是淌了一点精液，但没有说。天花板上他们的影子溶了一片，像冰块叮当一声掉在牛奶里。

焉栩嘉莫名觉得这个画面有种古怪的温馨。

夏之光到家时，焉栩嘉换了睡衣，坐在餐厅磨磨唧唧地写作业。

卧室的台灯太暗，赵磊怕他把眼睛看坏，于是兴师动众给他拉了椅子在这里，又关了电视，说不能分心。

春天不是读书天。在这里，四季也都不是。

他注定要为他分心。

他怎么能不分心。

焉栩嘉刚洗过澡，夜里的穿堂风还是暖的，吹得他好懒。支了一条腿在椅子上，一道题看了三遍还没读懂说什么。

夏之光一回来就翻箱倒柜，在冰箱里找吃的。

他升了高二，校服换了个码。但肩还是撑得满满的。

焉栩嘉瞪了他八百回，夏之光从微波炉里端了盘子出来，边吃炒饭边玩手机，微信语音从扬声器里传出来，是个脆脆的女声。

焉栩嘉瞪了夏之光八百零一回。

夏之光恍然大悟，勺子送到他嘴边，“啊——”

焉栩嘉冷笑，但吃的是没罪的，还是张开嘴去咬他手上的勺子。

夏之光看他吃了两勺，就把饭里的紫甘蓝全挑出来，碗推给他，“磊哥没给你带晚饭吗？”

焉栩嘉抬起眼睛看他，脸好乖，但眼神又在凶人，“我在学校吃了。等他早饿死了。”

“不至于吧。”夏之光轻飘飘说。

他就抱着臂看弟弟，美得像刀，也冷得像刀。刀是很难受挫的，除非遇上另一把。

夏之光就了然了。

等他背着包路过赵磊的主卧，看见灰色新床单垂下一个软塌塌的角，微弱地在晚风里招展，像一面半旗。

晚上他做梦梦见一条蛇。

化学课，老师讲苯化学式的发现是源于梦，蛇咬了自己的尾巴，于是苯也是一个闭合的六边形。

醒来夏之光坚信是课堂的内容投射在梦里。

直到他路过焉栩嘉卧室，看见他落肩的睡衣上画着黑红相间的蛇。

夏之光摸黑溜进他的房间，压住焉栩嘉，一语不发地把他摁在冰凉的薄被里剥到赤裸，才开口说，“睡得好吗，弟弟。”

焉栩嘉全然处在一种安逸又混沌的黑暗里，听到他的声音戒备了一秒，又松了下来。

夏之光的膝盖抵在双腿间，用力都比赵磊狠点，焉栩嘉一拉被子遮住自己的下半张脸，闷声道，“要上快上，我明天还要领早读。”

夏之光好像是点了点头，紧接着就细密地吻上来。

他叼起焉栩嘉手腕上的皮肤在口中研磨，吻得表面要透出血来。吻时心跳如雷，好像三十多年头一回被安上这么个部件。

夏之光很快插进来，搂着弟弟在耳边压抑地呼气时很急色，像只被推了安定剂的好斗的豹。焉栩嘉被他钉在床上不出声地操，恍惚间有种在暗巷被人从身后捂住嘴强暴了的错觉。

午夜是冷的，汗蒸发带走大部分体温，焉栩嘉还是觉得有点冷。

但下体和痴骨又好热，热得要就此融化、消失不见了。

他好想去牵夏之光的手提醒他，我要化掉了，你快走，你快走。他总是有些忧心的使命感。

夏之光弓着腰喘气，腹肌和胸膛在暗处绵延出星光的线。

他一抬头看见焉栩嘉痴痴地看着自己，于是伸手去卡他的脖子，用唇去压他的唇，“想什么呢，知不知道我是谁？”

焉栩嘉被他内射了一次，这种实打实的操法，当真是一句话都说不出来了。

他用手指去摸夏之光的颧骨。

那里是他泪痣的位置。

焉栩嘉窝在被子里，眼睛亮如鬼魅，但神情又好悲凉，他盯着他笑了下，“拜托。你化成灰我都认得好吗。”

夏之光就又去啃他的锁骨，有点饕餮的意思，“那就好。”

“那就好。”他说。

做完是凌晨四点，他们都有点累了。夏之光挤在焉栩嘉床上，光脚去拿了件外套给二人压上。

焉栩嘉说，“不要，我出了好多汗。”

夏之光死死地箍着他，“不要也得要。明天起来感冒了磊哥得骂死我。”

焉栩嘉不说话。

静了一会儿，反倒是夏之光先睡着了。

焉栩嘉好无语，但又感觉好可爱，像第一次在楼下草坪上看见别人家的金毛：草地绿得发光，大狗转着咬尾巴。画面好美。他只是看，没有勇气上前摸一摸。

3  
很多时候，焉栩嘉觉得自己喜欢夏之光多点。

上午最后一节课，他们在实验楼上化学。老师为了省事，干脆让自己带的三个班合班上课。

焉栩嘉困得不行，坐在倒数第二排角落，面无表情看那些试剂。他越过人影去看前排，夏之光怎么也在这里。

过了一会才发现他化学老师是他们班班主任。

真是狗腿。

朋友过来帮他，他嘴一撇翻开实验手册说，“不用了，我自己会看。”

结果就真的出小差错。点酒精的时候打翻了灯，一下烧到裤脚。

同学嗡一下散开。

焉栩嘉呆住了。

夏之光从后门跑过来，手里握着人工麂皮的抹布把火铺灭。又把他拽到隔壁的空教室，也是个实验室。

夏之光跟他说，“把裤子脱了。”

焉栩嘉垂眼看了下自己的腿，想都没想就去褪裤腰，抬起脸看站着的夏之光，“...你要在这吗？”

夏之光一脸疑惑，“你裤子都烧成这样了还能穿吗？笨死了。”

“快脱了，我给你借了条运动裤先凑合着。”

焉栩嘉唔了一声。

校服很大，脱掉裤子之后还是能只遮住大腿。

夏之光回来时看见焉栩嘉抱着腿坐在凳子上等他，上衣拉链拉到了领口，但腿白得明晃晃的，像打了镁光灯。

他走过去抱着弟弟的腰把他提起来，一只脚一只脚给他穿裤子，“冷不冷？”

焉栩嘉小声说，“还行吧。”

他光脚踩在夏之光的匡威上，抱着他的腰，“之光，我刚还以为...”

“啊？以为什么？”

以为你就要在这里操我。

焉栩嘉闭嘴不说话。

夏之光给他把衣服领子翻下来，插着兜靠在门边说，“嘉嘉。”

“你最近怎么...就是，怎么有点黏人啊？”

夏之光摸他的耳朵，像摸一只家猫，“不应该啊。”

焉栩嘉甩了他的手往外走。

不应该？怎么不应该。

焉栩嘉第一次投向哥哥们是源于初中时的一次意外。

他在国际学校读书，是私立学校。私立这个词很华美，但也藏了东西。

焉栩嘉发育得比同龄人晚些。十二三岁了还是女学生一样的娃娃头，黑葡萄圆眼在刘海下，像一只穿着百褶裙的玩具熊。

那时候开始他就喜欢和大孩子玩；他们喊他“妹妹”，打球的时候用一只酸奶冰棒让焉栩嘉坐在树荫下帮他们看包。

后来有天课间玩游戏，诚实与勇敢之类的。他们抽到「摸一个女生的胸一分钟」这种无耻任务，学长思来想去，也找不到一个可摸的女同学。这时焉栩嘉抓着包带从楼下走过，他们看着他细直的小腿突然灵光一闪，飞快跑下楼把他揽进洗手间里。

具体怎么回事焉栩嘉自己也记不得。只记得很多不同的手攥钻进衬衫底那种凉。

好像人的潜意识会淡化那些讨厌的事。

那天回去焉栩嘉在镜子里撩开衣服看，乳尖第一次呈出淡红的颜色。他伸手摁了下，好痛好痛。

流血才会这么痛吧。他想。一定是受伤了。

于是偷偷摸摸找了创可贴贴在上面，但也于事无补。

是夏之光先发现的。看见弟弟写着作业碰到桌角就倒吸一口冷气，委屈地丢掉笔摸摸胸口。

夏之光叼着吸管从身后抱他，大手在他胸口一通乱揉，笑说，“怎么，嘉嘉，你也发育了？”

“怪不得我们嘉嘉一直这么小这么可爱。原来是女孩子啊。”他开玩笑说。

没想到焉栩嘉扔了笔，歪着头问，“之光，我真的是吗？”

他的乳尖被蹂躏后久久不痊愈，早晨赶课时跑起来磨在制服上，都麻得像被蜇了一口。

夏之光就觉得不对劲。

第二天焉栩嘉他们班一下课，他就匆匆跟在后面。果然看见弟弟被半拥半抱弄进洗手间里去。

焉栩嘉很少见夏之光动怒。虽然他是活跃、热烈、不甘平凡的，是太阳；但他很少去伤害别人，有意无意都是。

焉栩嘉也是后来才听说，自己领头的“大哥”断了两根肋骨，其他人也有鼻梁断掉的。

他在下午的课上学到古希腊神话，讲那时候的神：正直，勇敢，战死不丢盾牌。

焉栩嘉幽幽看着窗外的树影，发觉夏之光也是他的神。

赵磊发现的晚。是有天帮焉栩嘉洗衣服，套头卫衣一脱下来觉得才怪怪的。

弟弟坦着小小的身板，像色情动漫里一样贴着两片创可贴瑟瑟看过来。

赵磊比他大不了几岁，但却深知风波恶。

“痛吗。”赵磊冷静下来问。

弟弟轻轻摸了摸胸口，柔得像摸另一个人的皮肤。他的睫毛垂下来，看着自己说，“不想就不痛。”

创可贴被揭下来时，焉栩嘉在他怀里哭了出声。

赵磊看都不敢看他一眼，想破头想出一句，“宝宝不怕。亲亲吹吹，痛痛飞飞。”

焉栩嘉一眨眼就落下一滴泪，“磊哥。”

他的飞鸟盘旋许久，原来可投的林就在他身边。

“那你怎么还不亲亲我呢。”他说。

4

晚上回去赵磊刚把饭做好。

焉栩嘉放了滑板在门边，踢着拖鞋喊，“夏之光！夏之光！吃饭了！”

赵磊给他倒了杯苹果汁，说，“没回来呢。说今天有什么活动。”

焉栩嘉点点头。一顿饭吃得心不在焉，全程在数饭粒。

吃完饭他把碗往洗碗机里一堆，去牵赵磊的手，“哥——”

赵磊正拿着平板看ppt，听见他喊自己，把手机解了锁丢过去，“喝奶茶自己点。”

焉栩嘉靠过来，一脸不悦，“哥。我们做吧。”

赵磊转过头，上下打量了他一遍。问，“嘉嘉。怎么了？”

焉栩嘉从沙发扶手上跃过来，往他的膝盖上爬，手慌乱地去拽他的腰带，“怎么了。我就是想了嘛。”

赵磊拗不过他。

何况这样的焉栩嘉谁又能拒绝。

赵磊抱着他在沙发上做了一回。焉栩嘉很反常地放得开，扶着他肩膀往下坐得时候会咬着下唇哀哀得叫，磨到敏感点时又会红着脸喊他，哥哥，快点。

乘骑很费体力，最后赵磊不得不用手臂撑着他的腰，好让他不会因为腰软倒在茶几上。

“嘉嘉，我们回床上好不好。”最后的时候他说。

焉栩嘉睁开点眼皮瞥他，“那你要射里面。”

赵磊说，“好。”

他抱着焉栩嘉，插在他里面一路走回卧室。

还没回到床上弟弟就搂着他的脖子射在他小腹上，喘得水汽连连。

赵磊把他压在床上顶了几个来回，望着焉栩嘉高潮后恍惚又美丽的脸很快就到了。

做完焉栩嘉搂着他不放。赵磊去摸床头的空调遥控器，小孩一下就警惕起来，“哥，你干嘛去。”

赵磊心软得塌出洞来，几乎是发誓一样回答，“嘉嘉，我不走。”

他甚至都还没抽出来。

焉栩嘉的头发散在他的提花靠枕上，翻过身来骑着被子，笑得鼻子都皱了点，“那就好。”

过了一会儿，焉栩嘉细细的手从背后抱上来，“磊哥？”

“还做吗。”他声音很小。

焉栩嘉在他耳边说，“...你又硬了。”

赵磊下班回来衣服都没换，白衬衫被他拽松了几个扣子，露出一点精瘦的胸膛。

“不了。你二哥一会回来了，给他看到又要闹。”

焉栩嘉刘海挡着眼睛，又笑，这下有点勉强的意思。

赵磊看不得。

用手去撩他的刘海往脑后梳，贴着他的脸问，“嘉嘉。怎么了？”

焉栩嘉的眼睛大而长，突然涌出几颗泪砸下来，就这样哭了。

赵磊往后退了点，捏他的下巴让他仰起脸来。焉栩嘉就变本加厉，眼泪像断了线一样掉下来。

“你们都不爱我。”他说。

赵磊的手指响了一下，静静看了他一会儿，半晌开口道，“好。”

又指了指他的脸蛋，“你先把眼泪擦了。”

焉栩嘉用手背胡乱摸了把脸，像一幅没生命的东瀛美人画挂在暗处。

赵磊说，“嘉嘉，哥哥们不是不爱你。”

很惊心一句话，他说得无比平静，“只是没有办法像别人一样爱。”

很多年后，焉栩嘉在科普杂志上读到，母亲对人最重要的教育，是爱人的教育。他这样想着，觉得一切也都有迹可寻。

就连平时班上最不对付的同学，都会来问，“焉栩嘉，你是不是心情不好？”

他不答，趴在桌上装睡，放学就匆忙赶回家。

结果夏之光还是来敲卧室门问他，你要不要吃这个蛋糕，珍珠奶茶味的，可难买了。焉栩嘉看着那他指弯里那个淡色的纸盒，突然觉得好绝望。好像他的斩男刀刀刀落空，路人一杀一个准，唯独斩不了他们的情分。

他选择每天都和赵磊黏在一起。吃饭也是，睡觉也是。

赵磊最宝贝的是他，也最怕把他教坏。

但还是教坏了。他想。无可避免的，台风天一样的。

好几次夏之光半夜回到家，看见焉栩嘉抱着赵磊靠在玄关上，发出一点隐忍的呻吟。

他连鞋都懒得换就摔门进屋去。

第二天早上起来还是没事人一样。焉栩嘉指使他说，之光，帮我拿下那个炼乳。

夏之光切鸡胸肉的刀滞了下，在盘子上割了很响一声。赵磊看他们一眼，手一伸拿来炼乳瓶子放在焉栩嘉面前，“甜的少吃。”

5  
转眼到了焉栩嘉的生日。

赵磊以往都带他去选蛋糕的样子，但今年没有，直接提了一块方形的布朗尼回来。焉栩嘉看了一眼，捏着上面的樱桃吃掉，弯着眼睛笑起来，问，“之光哥哥呢？”

赵磊一伸手，接住他吐的那个樱桃核。转身扔到烟灰缸里。

又说，“他那边堵了，大概得半个小时。”

焉栩嘉把蛋糕的盒子扣上，“那不急。”

他坐在餐厅的高凳上给自己点蜡烛，打火机是赵磊的，烧电的一块金属。

他摁了一下，见没有火，以为是坏了，于是用手去摸了下。

细小的电流烧得他狠狠颤了下。

另一边赵磊站在厨房给夏之光打电话，“嘉嘉过生日，你总该回来吧。”

夏之光那边吵得很，赵磊只听见他答应了两声，就迅速挂了。

他出来时刚好看见焉栩嘉面无表情在玩那个打火机。

伸手上去，摸一下，又收回来。

赵磊一把夺走那只火机。

焉栩嘉看着手指不说话。

他听见自己大哥叹了口气。接着去拆那包蜡烛，“1”和“6”两个数字，利落地把它们点着了。

“不等他了，我们先吃吧。”赵磊隔着蛋糕去看焉栩嘉。

眼睛里闪着小小的火光，漂亮又孤独的小美人。

焉栩嘉说，好。

“那我要许个愿——”

赵磊点点头。

他去玄关的柜子上翻出好久没用的拍立得。那还是夏之光某任女友送他的纪念礼物，早早被丢进盒子里落灰。赵磊打开，里面有五张相纸，他全用来拍了焉栩嘉。

闭眼握拳的焉栩嘉，祈祷的焉栩嘉，鼓嘴吹蜡的焉栩嘉，糊掉的焉栩嘉，和摘掉纸王冠扑上来的焉栩嘉。

蛋糕还没吃就又做了。

因为焉栩嘉说，今天我生日，都要听我的。

赵磊松了松领带，说好。

他从没答应得这么干脆过。焉栩嘉慢慢爬上他的膝盖，握住他瘦长的手，搁在唇边吻了吻说，“让我来。”

一首再难听的歌听一千次也会顺耳。

焉栩嘉在颠簸里想，离成年还有两年，再怎么也能做够一百次。再冷漠的人也做出爱来了，何况是哥哥。

赵磊多爱他。

赵磊明知道他很恋痛，都舍不得让他痛一点。

他有那么一刻发疯地想念夏之光，想夏之光在百米跑道上像闪电一样撞线的冲劲，想夏之光汗流不止地捏着矿泉水灌下去，不忘问他，弟弟，你在想什么。

焉栩嘉把手上的指甲油扣下来，看着风，说，我在羡慕你啊。

他说，我也想有一些得意忘形的时刻。

那次意外后，焉栩嘉在学期开始前就转了学。半个学期后夏之光也随他转到了现在这个学校的初中部。

那一段时间焉栩嘉每次见夏之光，没有一次他的脸上不是带着伤的。

“打不过就不要打啊。”他去摸他脸上的伤，被夏之光一闪躲开了。

“你懂个屁。”他看着窗外说。

焉栩嘉只好另辟蹊径说，“这样磊哥很担心。我也...”

夏之光破了嘴角的样子痞得要命，一脸不服输的锐气，“你怎么？”

都是你害的。要不是为了你，我怎么会和那帮人打架。是你懦弱。

焉栩嘉不说话。

晚上回家偷偷钻进夏之光卧室，坐在地毯上帮他弄伤口。

夏之光看弟弟熟练地用指尖撕开创可贴，小心翼翼贴在自己颧骨上。夏之光皱了皱眉，“嘶——你轻点啊。”

焉栩嘉低头去撕另一片，“叫你少打点架，真不听话。”

夏之光歪倚在床边，去捏他的脸，“你倒是听话的很，还不是...”

焉栩嘉手上顿了下。

这回手笨，半天撕不开包装。夏之光就握着他的手腕去抢那薄薄的一片纸，一低头对上焉栩嘉的眼：黑白分明，温良而倔强。

那瞬间，夏之光仿佛看见有一堵墙向弟弟倒去。

他突然就变得没办法说一句重话。此后也是。

人会伤害绵羊吗？不会的。

他要像保护天上的云一样保护他的小羊。

结束后焉栩嘉很早睡了。迷迷糊糊里听见赵磊整理桌面的声音，又听见他说，“这小孩，吃完甜的就睡，牙要掉光了。”

夏之光的声音也在，他说，“让他吃吧。最近瘦得脸都没肉了。”

焉栩嘉趴在枕头上，感觉好幸福。

像是泊船海上，外面风暴大，黑暗浓，风雨交加。但他安睡着，俱不关心。

他的幸福，哪怕和所有人的幸福都背道而驰，要因此被指摘罪恶，也是幸福。

6  
没多久之后夏之光从家里搬了出去。

焉栩嘉在窗口看他的那个新女朋友，个子很高，腿笔直笔直像一双筷子。

夏之光说，“她舞蹈学院的。我们在她的学校附近找了个房子。离地铁站也近，你路过随时可以来玩。”

焉栩嘉默默把站名记下来，冲窗外和善地挥挥手。

女友问，“那是你弟弟？真好看。”

夏之光揽着她的腰说，“离那么远你能看见什么啊。”

女友就说，“我看见他笑了你知道吗。那种感觉像在看电影。”

夏之光踩着叶子回头看那扇窗，“太夸张了吧。”

焉栩嘉什么样他怎么会不清楚。

他们上床的的时候，焉栩嘉就像一张白床单，总是等待他躺上去。

夏之光吻他的脚腕和小腿，啧啧的声响好色情。焉栩嘉这几年抽了条，越长越挺拔，依稀有了树木的味道。他长腿一迈走在林荫道上，没有人能移开目光。

生日时夏之光送了他Fou d’Absinthe的狂恋苦艾，那么颓废的绿，像树下的一滩烂泥，因为觉得同他很是相衬。

夏之光爱极了也恨极了他好学生的架子，在床上也掰着他的下巴问，“今天上课学了什么？说来听听。”

焉栩嘉眼睛都不聚焦，迷离着去贴他的腰，熨贴的温度烫得他长长叹息一声，“你想听什么？”

夏之光说，“还要我教？”

焉栩嘉就凑在他耳朵上，字正腔圆念，“Kiss me hard but fxxk me harder.”

夏之光被他的沁了蜜的嗓音蛊得头痛，阴茎也硬得发痛。

他掐着弟弟的腰狠狠顶进去，像要把他的胯骨都撞碎。

焉栩嘉被操得断断续续从马眼里吐精，射完的时候浑身都红透了，躺在皱掉的床单里虾一样缩起来。

夏之光一摸都吓了一跳，用唇去试他的太阳穴，烫得吓人。

他抽出来射在他的胸前。

焉栩嘉定定地看着他，张开嘴喘气。

那时候他们其实都很少内射。因为麻烦，又怕弟弟生病。于是焉栩嘉直到成年都以为所有的做爱都会射在脸上或腿上，因为哥哥们都这样。

很多年后在色情影片里他才学到，这是一种癖好。

癖好都秘而不宣。

他隐约从中找到一点被爱的感觉。

“发烧了怎么不说？”夏之光抱他。

焉栩嘉虚弱地勾嘴角，手还去牵他的手，“...我来就是找你要药的呀。”

夏之光骂他，“那你他妈一来就往我床上爬？”

“你不知道吗。”焉栩嘉把他的东西在皮肤上抹开点，沾在指尖上，轻轻点在唇边嘬掉，“你就是我的药。”

夏之光看着他的脸。

怎么也看不清。

他想到几年前焉栩嘉第一次收到情书和礼物，抱着那些东西不知所措的样子。

那个叫自己哥哥的小孩；自己为他流了好多血也留下好多疤的小孩；齐耳短发躲在自己身后的小孩；有一天他会躺上自己的床，舔着手指，说一些情动如噩梦的话。

他突然怕了。

焉栩嘉看见夏之光站在梧桐树的影子下朝自己笑，像个不断电的车载招财猫一样来回挥手给自己看。

七座的别克载着他们的行李驶离街道，焉栩嘉心想，我一辈子也不要路过你。

7  
夏之光走后，焉栩嘉离家出走了两次。说是离家出走，也没有出走多远。

一次夏之光在夜店拎着他的领子把人塞回车里，另一次是赵磊在某个地下停车场的滑板社区找到他。

刚好是暑假，赵磊回去就把他关在了家里。

赵磊每天下班给他带大杯的多肉葡萄和四季春，焉栩嘉到楼下单元口接他，他们一起吃饭，忙的时候赵磊在公司订外卖，会一起订焉栩嘉那份。

有天天气预报是暴雨，白天一直大晴，到了晚上才飘起雨来。赵磊回来晚了点，又担心焉栩嘉不关窗睡觉会感冒，于是打电话回家去。打了很多个那边都没有接。他就慌了。

赵磊想起夏之光。门口有地铁，手里又有家里钥匙，且焉栩嘉肯听他的话。

赵磊给夏之光打电话，说，“你能不能去看看嘉嘉，我担心他。”

夏之光找到焉栩嘉时，是在阁楼上。

他们的房子是个小复式，因为在顶楼，因此附带了一个很小的尖顶阁楼。空间不大，平时都做储物间用。

夏之光看见焉栩嘉站在梯子上，拿着衣架去捅那个天窗。

他说，“嘉嘉！你下来，太高了，你会掉下来。”

焉栩嘉脸上都是雨，撑着窗棱去拉那个扶手，“可是磊哥的书和画册还在上面晾着...”

“一听见下雨我就过来看，到处都是水..”

夏之光张开双手喊他，“没事，我来。你先下来好不好。”

焉栩嘉不信他，“真的吗？”

又说，“最上面那幅他画了两个月。你小心点。”

夏之光满口答应，“你先下来。”

焉栩嘉连鞋都没穿。那个梯子是简易的一个折叠梯，他踏上去一步，夏之光的心就颤一下。

他想到女友给自己看她的民族舞录像，夏之光夸她，“你就像跳在我的心上。”

夏之光抱着焉栩嘉的腰把人抗下来。

其实跳在他的心上的向来只有这一个弟弟而已。

他接到焉栩嘉时，弟弟的睡衣湿得像能拧下水来。

可夏之光抱着他，觉得就像抱一片落叶在怀中。

赵磊回来时闯了三个路口的红灯，坐了应急电梯上来，直奔阁楼。一上来就看见夏之光压着焉栩嘉在一面大穿衣镜前面抽插。

焉栩嘉背对夏之光站着，只穿一件大到离谱的软衬衫。他被顶得一颤一颤，膝盖慢慢弓起来，站都站不住。

赵磊把风衣脱下来抖了抖，走过去摸焉栩嘉的额头，眼睛却看着夏之光问，“又怎么了？”

夏之光贴着焉栩嘉的背，把这一口气喘匀了，才去抓焉栩嘉的头发说，“你问他。”

赵磊站在镜子前看着弟弟。

地上散着画册和厚书，他看见里面夹着一叠信封，信封是粉色或蓝色，贴着很多亮晶晶的贴纸。

赵磊把焉栩嘉的手抓过来，捏捏他汗湿的柔软的掌心，“我们嘉嘉也收情书了？”

焉栩嘉腻上来，求救一样往他身上蹭，“我没有...和我没关系。”

夏之光换了个刁钻的角度又顶进来，从镜子里看到焉栩嘉一闭眼就流下泪来，好像被操得怀恨在心，他贴在小孩的后颈上叼起一块软皮用牙磨了磨，“焉栩嘉。”他喊他的大名。

夏之光说，“你能不能把心思放在学习上？”

焉栩嘉一下子就破涕为笑。

噙着泪的样子带一点苦甜，赵磊看了一会，没忍住把他捞起来吻上去。

身后夏之光的动作没停。又推开他的臀肉，猛得扑上来操了一通。

赵磊只觉得焉栩嘉湿滑的小舌和他现下的精神一样飘摇，含都含不住的一苗小鱼一样，呜呜地往外淌出口水来。

“学习...吗？”

他懵懂地张开嘴，顺着欲滴的涎水，赵磊的巨大性器滑进他的唇内。

“你们每天、啊...翻来覆去地，操我...我能吗？”

后半句他没说出口。也说不出来了——我学了什么，你们不清楚吗。

焉栩嘉的脸颊凸起来一块。他腆着漂亮的下三白眼睛去含赵磊，汗沿着尖下巴滴落在胸前，换气时就穿插了嘶呼的响声。

他们也是很久没这样。

在家焉栩嘉一周里有五天是妹妹，但有两天是妖精。

他是妖精的时候夏之光恨他。是妹妹的时候赵磊又很爱他。

因此他们并不会撞。

但也有些时候，挂历上的黑郁金香在风里幻了人型，焉栩嘉裹着小毯子来敲门，一句短短的话说了足足半分钟，最后还是被他们抱回了床上。他们的唯一的和最后的宝贝。

焉栩嘉被夏之光射在肚子里时，久违地有种迷乱感。好像自己失散在了这个地方。  
那是夏之光。不是别人。是有了好多女人的夏之光。

他怎么会在这里？

他不该。

焉栩嘉筋疲力尽地塌下腰去，感觉到他勾了勾手指去弄自己后面，润滑蒸腾了体液成了某种荤腥的甜，弄得他太阳穴直跳，眼睛也模糊起来，好像被下了药。

没错的。焉栩嘉趴在镜子上努力思考，盯镜中夏之光劈凿的侧影出神。

他伸手去触他脸上洒落的泪痣。

他再抬头，看见赵磊的颧上，竟然也浮出同样的小痣来。

好像在镜像中。

做到后面他真的没了力气。

赵磊看弟弟叫都叫不出来了，只有喉咙里小声咕噜着什么，像只被困在栏杆里的猫。

他把领带缠在焉栩嘉的阴茎上——其实他本来也没什么东西可射——手刚一握上去焉栩嘉就狠狠夹了他一下。

赵磊拍拍他玲珑的胯骨，吻他凸起的脊椎哄他，“放松点。”

焉栩嘉被吻得昏头转向。赵磊最会对付他，向来都是——他的舌苔，指纹甚至汗液，精确无疑地催着他发情。那种诡异的心意相通让他张着嘴说不出话来。

“别...不要，我要化掉了。快走开...！”

焉栩嘉正被面前的夏之光扳着下巴吻得昏头。

赵磊这一下再插进去，他就断了气一样往夏之光胸前躺。

他脖子上凸起的喉结是斑驳的紫红色，气息微弱，像一具美丽的艳尸。

夏之光听见他絮絮说些什么。

他放开他瓷白的手臂，喊赵磊说，“你慢点，嘉嘉刚刚差点咬到舌头。”

夏之光贴上去，浓眉压在眼睛上，俊而深情，“你说什么？哥哥在听。”

焉栩嘉做了个吞咽的动作。夏之光盯着他看，发觉他可能是有点渴。

“喝水吗？”

焉栩嘉被撞得鼻息断断续续，死去又活。他胡乱摇了摇头，舌尖抵在下牙膛舔了舔，终于说：

“哥。我想...我想用用前面。”

那神情好像在说，“哥，等下能不能帮我拿盒粉笔回来？”

夏之光的血慢慢凉下来。凉得透了。他慌忙用唇堵住焉栩嘉的嘴。

赵磊还规律地动作着。他们不休不眠。他们生而无涯。

夏之光不记得自己怎么回答的。也不记得自己回没回答。

那天阁楼的屋顶漏了，天空被一点点破碎的云朵摁住。好多雨洒进来。

他们无一幸免。

8  
焉栩嘉坐在桌上，去摸那幅从风雨里抢救来的画。夏之光走了，打了车，没有等雨停。

赵磊临摹的是《埃尔米塔日花园一角》，印象派里难得画孩童的一幅。可惜小笔小触，画得一般。

焉栩嘉伸了个懒腰，评价说，“怎么选这个画。好幼稚。”

赵磊披着浴衣，头发没来得及擦，好像全然不要紧。他很轻地环着弟弟把他从案几上抱下来，难得没忍住紧了紧手臂，又去看他团圆的一张小脸：焉栩嘉眉目如静波，像从没长大过。

“不是幼稚。”他无奈道，“是天真。”  
完


End file.
